Landing gear assemblies are configured to retract the landing gear of an aircraft after takeoff and/or deploy the landing gear before landing. The landing gear assembly may be coupled to a wing of the aircraft by an actuator. A rod end of the actuator may couple the actuator to the rest of the landing gear assembly. During retraction or deployment of the landing gear assembly, a mechanical load is applied through the rod end to retract and/or deploy the landing gear. This cycling occurs each flight, and over time, the rod end may experience fatigue damage which may reduce the expected life of the rod end. Rod ends also typically exist on other actuators on landing gear assemblies.